Tundra
“Life is like paper, write an essay, make a novel, draw on it, scribble on it, or even attempt to erase it. Don't ever throw it away, because you will NEVER get another piece. " ~Tundra That's what her officer, ''Victoria, said every day before Tundra never saw her again. But you see, friends can sometimes start as enemies, and enemies start as friends. Before we understand how this happened however, we must see how it begins.'' Basic Information Name: Tundra Mate: Blackfang (from ShadowClan, still deciding on joining pack or not) Description: Tundrapelt is a sleek grey husky with piercing blue eyes, a grey pelt and a white underbelly. personality: Tundra is extremely fierce, a little dominant, cunning, clever, intuitive, well balanced, stealthy, and is extremely loyal to her alpha Ace. Theme song: Ordinary human by onerepublic Battle song: Freeze you out sia Battle music: see what I've become Zach hemsey/Dust and light twelve titans music Favorite electronic music: I love ncs, and my favorite song is Rubik by NCS Favorite artists: Imagine dragons/Sia Spirit animal: A shecat named Tundrapelt with many different spirit animals OC: Tundrapelt Departure from loved ones song/death/goodbye song sadness XD: The last goodbye Billy boyd Handler: Victoria Description: Victoria is tan with brown eyes and dark brown hair that looks almost black. Persinality: saame as tundra, but more rebellious , and persuasive Spirit animal: Tundra is actually her spirit animal Introduction Part 1: Before A pup. Blind, helpless, surviving on warmth and milk. But you see that luxury was taken too soon. Her mother would sing the most beautiful howls in the mountain cave, and her father would be strong, and dominant, but little Tundra even though sight less fully understood him, and her mother. They both were from a human sled team where they tortured the huskies by making them run across ice like a horse. They had escaped to this mountain range and found this den where they birthed their little tundra. She was only young, so her eyes would open soon. She was excited to see, to take in the surroundings in a whole different way. But you see she should have enjoyed what she had, because when she did see, she never expected WHAT she would see. She heard it first. A loud yowl and a slash, followed by the yelp of her mother. They always talked about them, the snow leopards. She felt her father nudge her and howled in fear as she tumbled down the mountain clawing g for a grip. She heard snarls and ripping sounds as her parents fought off the beast, but it was too late. She knew by the smell of blood. The snow leopard had gone on a hunting trip and returned to its den to find wolves there. That's what the sight less pup understood, so instead of crying in sadness, Tundra tried to slow down her full gritting her tiny fangs. She then fell backwards and yelped as she yeard the snow leopard storming after her. She fell into cold water, a pond, that pierced into her fur and her eyes flew open. They were a beautiful blue. She blinked her orbs briefly and then saw the snow leopard. Itshe eyes were filled with rage, claws extended, but such fierceness showed beauty in the grey and white pattern on its fur. The next thing it did would never be forgotten by the young husky. The snow leopard locked eyes with the pup, and it skidded across the snow before coming to a stop. Tundra desperately tried to swim and got to the edge of the small puddle, shaking her fur, as mesmerized with the snow leopard as it her. Then she heard a crackle split throgh the air and the snow leopard fell to the ground, blood seeping from a bullet to the head, and she felt her scruff grabbed by a human. "Lil hunting dog there. Don't kill em."The man huffed, and tundra barked loudly biting his leg but it was no use. She was chained and watched as the snow leopard that spared her was skinned, and she followed the man to his den. She soon grew into the house and became a hunting dog, following his orders and killing things way bigger than herself, like cougars ,deer, and even small critters like rabbit. She got to taste it's blood, and see it sheared and hung up on a wall or worn for decoration. She despised these hunters, and one day she had enough. The hunter pointed to a wolf that howled at Tundra. Tundra omce again locked gazes and as the hunter aimed his gun she saw the similarity between the wolf and herself. Tundra let out a mighty bark and barreled into the hunter ripping at his arm. He shot her in the paw and she yelped falling back. He cursed grabbing her scruff and flinging her into a cage. She then was taken into the pit fights. Little food each day a beating if she lost the fiht, tundra learned to kill kill and kill some more, dog after dog after dog dead dead dead. But only one fight still haunts her to this day. Tundra saw the door open with a creak. She then lunged out seeing a blue American pit bull terrior. She wagged her tail and yipped,"HI!" Tundra blinked, this had to be some strategy. She growled,"This isn't a game PUP! I'll finish you quickly." The dog whined and lay down,"I'm Saphira.. and I got taken here, can you please take me out I don't want to be here." Tundra snarled,"None of us exactly volunteered for this." She then lunged at Saphira locking her jaws on her neck and pushing her to the ground. Saphira snarled snatching tundras muzzle in her jaw and throwing her off. Tundra skidded back. The shedog snarled."What's wrong with you?!" Tundra rolled her eyes,"It's best you don't know." She lunged at Saphira again knocking her down and ripping her fangs through her belly aND then threw her down grasping her neck tightly, and hen locked it ensuring her death. She pushed the dog down lower and clamped her jaws tighter as the dog paved for air. Then there was a shout and the arena door burst open. Tundra yelped falling back releasing Saphira who fell to the ground coughing up blood. Policemen raced in with dogs with special badges arresting the people who chanted for death. She was about to happily bound away but then saw a girl with dark brown hair that looked almost black, tan skin, and striking brown eyes glaring at her holding a dart gun. As she shot it, Saphira leaped in front of tundra and let it hit her. Tundra looked in shock and nudged Saphira whining,"Saphira?!" The shedog didn't respond, and then tundra growled whirling around at her most hated species and as she lunged at the girl, she felt a trank in her neck and fell to the ground beside Saphira and saw a massive black German Shepherd running with a badge that said K-9 before her eyes rolled back into her head and all went dark. Part 2: In the K-9 Force Tundra woke up in a keenly next to Saphira. Saphira barked,"Good your awake. What's your name again?" Tundra looked down pawing at the door,"Tundra. Sorry for being a jerk in the fights, I tried to end it quickly, that's just how it goes." Saphira grinned,"I do it with everyone. Pretend to be some puppydog and see how they react. I do give them chances though.. like you.. but I wait for them to strike." Tundra said,"What you did for me.. it's not like any friend.. it's like the act of a sister." Saphira said,"Well then sister. The boss is comin." Tundra smiled and from that day for her they were sisters. Then a rough bark was heard. A black German Shepherd strided towards them baring her fangs,"Recruits! You have been bathed so now that all the good happy stuff is over your rescued blah blah, the real training begins now. I'm Ace your commanding officer, your alpha. I don't always come visit the recruits, so you'll be trained. The best of you will get handlers and be in the K-9 force and get a pretty badge, the rest... well.. we will get to that layer. Did you hear ME?" A dog snorted, Saphira yipped,"Yes mam." And Tundra narrowed her eyes. This "Alpha" seemed to be an understatement. Oh well, she never really understood her did She? Nope. Tundra heard Ace snarl,"This blue American pitbull territory knows what she's doing. Come out of your kennel cadet. Saphira smiled padding out,"Thank you ace." She dipped her head while the dogs all blurted out,"Yes mam!" Ace scowled before letting them out. Tundra stayed in fur bristling. Ace then strut over to her,"Someone's looking angry." Tundra snarled lowly,"I dont take orders from anyone." Ace then opened the kennel door and threw her out. Tundra yelped a bit backing up ears pinned back as Ace advanced on her,"You will take orders from me." She snapped in her face and tundra tucked her tail as Ace padded away. Tundra got up and looking down and Saphira padded to her helping her up. As the days passed tundra excelled in the agility courses unlike any other but always failed to respect the alpha at the uttermost best way should I say. One by one everyone got their badge, but then finally. It was time for tundras turn. Sinnce she already was too good in the agility, she would have a special tes5 that she had no idea what it would be. Ace commanded,"If you pass, you will get a handler." She had grown fond with all the humans, but despised the Victoria girl, the one who shot the tranquilizer at her and saphira. She needed a handler otherwise she'd be put down. She padded into a room where other dogs were. These were the dogs that didn't pass, that stayed as jail guards. She knew what this was supposed to be as soon as a guard put her into a cage, it represented an enemy force capturing her. She quickly unlocked the door and raced out knocking dogs aside as they barreled at her. Aces voice rang out,"Tundra duck!" She wanted to badly to rip the dogs througet out but she knew that this was the test, will she take orders, she dropped and the dog was shot by a human. Then she woke up. Tundra heard Ace bark for the dogs to come out. Today was the last training day. Tundra dipped her head to Ace and muttered,"After this, may I speak with you privately?" Ace nodded and then tundra went through the agility course, turning and leaping through the hoops and stuff, faster than most traine3s have done. She skidded to a stop at the end and smiled as Ace came to her,"Ace I'm sorry for being so disloyal. Maybe I can make it up for some way?" Ace laughed as Tundra was given her badge,"Just try to cooperate with your trainer Victoria. She's new, like you." She smirked and padded off. Tundra frowned deeply. Victoria turned out to be a very good trainer, like Tundra, she understood everyone, was incredible at combat, was a rebel, and was extremely bonded to Tundra. Tundra and Ace became good friends. All seemed swell. But then there was gunshots and Tundra had to leave Victoria, and everyone left their humans following Aces orders where they made a new life in the forest. Tundra was so connected to Victoria she whimpered every night, based on this loss she grew stronger, rising out of the ashes in the pack Ace made she rose to lead soldier. She lives a good life in the forest, being loyal, fierce, a little dominant for good measures :), funny, kind, and a true pack mate till the end. Thx for coding this Saphira) Category:Origional characters Category:Characters